Lightning Thief Movie Encounter
by xXMuSiCFREAXXXSUNSHINE
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia have an encounter with the up-coming movie The Lighning Thief. Cue dramatic music. Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuun!Twoshot.
1. SNICKER DOODLES!

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia were walking through the dangerous streets of New York City, and being demigods its like swimming in a shark infested ocean…or even worse…being friends with Ares

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? I DON'T OWN PJO OR THE UP COMING PJO MOVIE! Jeez!

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia were walking through the dangerous streets of New York City, and being demigods its like swimming in a shark infested ocean…or even worse…being friends with Ares.

_In Olympus…_

"Oh I 'ought to pound that author's face in!" Ares said angered by Sunshine's comment towards the god of war.

"Come down Ares It's just a story." Hermes said.

"Yeah? Well I'm just gonna show that _Sunshine_ that what goes around comes around!" Ares spat taking out his sword.

"Oh no you won't!" Apollo shouted as he came into the room.

"How are _you _going to stop _me_?" Ares asked with a chuckle.

Apollo snapped him finger and Ares started to sing the Barney theme song:

"_I Love you _

_You love me_

_We are all a great big family _

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you _

_Won't you say I love you too?"_

"Should we go for another verse?" Apollo asked with a smirk on his face. Ares shook his head.

"Good, now stay away from my daughter." And with that Apollo left smiling.

_Back with Percy and the gang…_

"I'm bored let's go see a movie." Thalia said in a bored tone.

"Well if we were to go see a movie then which one?" Percy asked not taking his eyes off of the city.

"How about that new movie…I think it's called the Lightning Thief? It's like this movie about demigods and gods." Annabeth said excitedly.

"I think it is a good idea." Grover said.

"Alright then the Lightning Thief it is then!" Thalia said.

"To the movies!" Percy said putting his index finger in the air. Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover just stared at him.

"Awkward…" Percy said in embarrassment.

"Yeah, let's just go to the movies." Grover said. "Race you there!"

So they all raced to the movies and Thalia won.

"I win! I win! Ha! Ha!" Thalia bragged. The rest just stared at her. Annabeth turned to the lady behind the ticket window.

"Four tickets for the Lightning Thief please." Annabeth asked in a suck-up tone.

"Okay that'll be fifteen dollars." The lady replied.

"Okay so I need three dollars and seventy five cents from all you." Annabeth said turning around to Percy, Grover, and Thalia. They all paid up, got the tickets, and went into the theater and took there seats.

_One hundred ninety minutes later…_

Annabeth-"Oh,"

Percy- "My,"

Thalia- "Olympic,"

Grover- "SNICKER DOODLES!"

Everyone looked at Grover.

"What I like snicker doodles?"

**Let me know if you want me to do another chapter! Review!**


	2. Chicken Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Get that in your head!

* * *

"Was it me or was that us in the movie." Percy asked.

"That was definitely us." Annabeth said.

"But how did they-"Grover started, but he stopped and Grover, Percy, and Annabeth looked at each other.

"Hephaestus." They all said together.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked.

"Well when you where still a tree Zeus's master bolt was stolen and Zeus blamed it on Poseidon so Poseidon claimed me and I had to go on a quest to retrieve it and then the knuckle head war god made me get his precious shield…

_In Olympus:_

"_That's it! I'm going down there!" Ares said getting up, but instead of walking he started doing the chicken dance._

"_What the?"_

"_Thank you Apollo!" Poseidon called from the throne room._

"_No problem!" Apollo called back from gods knows where._

"_O.O!" Ares whined._

_Back with Percy:_

From the 'Tunnel of Love'. So as the Angel's we are we went to go retrieve it, but when we got to the tunnel lights turned on and there was a count down. We found out that Hephaestus was trying to catch Ares and Aphrodite together and embarrass them in front of all the Olympians but instead got Annabeth and me getting the shield and then we got washed away in the 'Tunnel of Love' so Hephaestus must have been taping our whole adventure." Percy finished of with a breath.

"Jeez, you guy have it hard!" Thalia said.

"Yeah thanks." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Anytime!" Thalia replied.

"So anyway Grover why did you say snicker doodles?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. We didn't get any snacks and I was craving some."

"Okay then to the bakery!" Percy called while pointing his index finger in the air. Thalia shook her head.

"Honestly, how do you live Percy?"


End file.
